1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a semiconductor structure adapted to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
A channel layer of a thin film transistor is made of oxide semiconductor (which is referred to as an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor), which can effectively improve carrier mobility of the device. Meanwhile, since the oxide semiconductor is transparent, conductive, amorphous and suitable for low temperature process, etc., the oxide semiconductor thin film transistor is adapted to be applied to display panels.
However, when the oxide semiconductor thin film transistor is applied to an active matrix liquid crystal display (AMLCD) or an active matrix organic light emitting display (AMOLED), ultraviolet (UV)-light irradiation is required during a packaging process or a UV-bleach process. Therefore, since the channel layer of the oxide semiconductor thin film transistor is irradiated by UV-light, a device characteristic thereof is probably unstable, for example, a drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL) effect is probably occurred to cause a current leakage phenomenon of the device, which may influence a display quality.